My Love For You Will Never Die
by Lovin'YouIsLikeADeathWish
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Lucy and Happy are wrapping Christmas present for the guild and Natsu being lazy but, Lucy find out the most shocking...Natsu and Happy are homeless! Lucy feel will sad for them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold winter night and Christmas eve. Lucy and Happy on the other hand was still wrapping gifts for all the guild members that Mariajane ask her to do for her because she was busy cooking Christmas Day dinner for tomorrow. "There, We're all done". Lucy got up and went to the kitchen to make some Hot Chocolate for her and Happy. "Hey Happy what do you want in your hot chocolate". He was moving some presents in the corner with the others that Lucy just wrapped. "Marshmallows with a dash of cinnamon...oh and whip cream" Happy said with his right arm waved and the air with a big smile on his face. Lucy couldn't help but laugh a little. "And I want a big turkey leg with mash potato's and gravy", Natsu called from across the room on Lucy's bed. Lucy was annoyed at Natsu comment. "No! you don't get anything because you didn't help me or Happy with the presents" She yelled at him from the kitchen. "Come on Luc it's Christmas and I'm hungry you don't have to be so me...GAA!" Lucy threw a frying pan at his face angry and annoyed. "If you want food go eat at your own damn house" She set the two cups of hot chocolate down on the table. Natsu laid back on Lucy's bed and held his face in his hand and groaned in pain and said. " I don't have a house" Lucy stood there in shock. "What do you mean you don't have a house" She walked towards Natsu and pick up the frying pan, walked back into the kitchen and sat it on the kitchen counter and went back towards Natsu. "We can't afford one" Happy said sitting on the table drinking hot chocolate. "Why didn't you tell me you guys don't have a house, Does anyone and the guild know?" Natsu took his hand of his face, his nose was bleeding and he seemed to not care. Lucy went to go get a box of tissue for Natsu nose and came right back with a box and handed it to Natsu feeling bad for him and Happy. "Wait don't you guys have a house on the other side of town?" ,Lucy said curiously. "Our rent was overdue and we didn't have any money to pay the bills and we got kicked out", Happy drink his hot chocolate all sad and depressed. "So...were have you two been staying", Lucy was looking at Natsu waiting for him to say something but, he sat there silent not saying a word. Lucy was still waiting for Natsu to reply but, still he said nothing. Lucy stopped asking questions and said " Since you guys have no place to stay you guys can stay here with me until both of you get a place" Happy grew a big grin on his face filled with joy. "Thank you so much Lucy your the best" Happy said as he flue across the room crying and hug Lucy thanking her over and over again. Natsu still sat there looking out the window not still saying a word. "Natsu are you going to thank Lucy she is letting us stay in her house until we get a place of are own", Natsu turned to look at Lucy and thanked her with a little smile and turned back around and to look outside. Happy got an ideal in his head and said to Lucy, "I know how about me and Natsu help you with for the rent". "No, no you guys don't have to help me pay for the rent even dough it would be a big help but, you guys don't have to!". Natsu finally open his mouth and said, "You don't have to make us stay in your house no ones forcing you to". Lucy eyes grew wide and surprised that Natsu would say something like that she thought he would be happy to have a place like Happy. "Nobody forcing me to do anything I want you guys to stay then rather living in streets" Lucy smiled at Natsu with loving caring eyes which made Natsu blush. "So who's hungry" Lucy said heading to the kitchen with Happy following her so he can help her with dinner. Natsu got up and set the table and went back to lay down on Lucy's bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Natsu..." Natsu groaned and wiped his eyes. "Natsu wake up its **CHRISTMAAASSSS!" **Happy yelled with joy, "Okay-okay Happy claim down...where's Lucy...?". He said sitting up in Lucy bed and looked around the apartment to see where she is he noticed half of the presents were gone. "Gray, Erza , Loki, Levy, and Elfman came over and took some of the presents when you was still asleep and Lucy said she something to do and wants us to take the rest of the presents when Gray comes back and help us". Someone knock at the door, Natsu got and went and open the door letting Gray in. "Gray where's your shirt" Nastu said as he faceplam his right hand ."Aw man not again" Gray was getting real annoyed of his bad habit . "Forget about that let's hurry up and get the rest of the presents over to the guild before it gets dark". Natsu blinked at Gray a couple of times and was confused and said. "Before it get's dark" Natsu tuned around and look outside the window above Lucy bed and saw it was snowing and the sun was going down. "How long I've been asleep" he turned and ask Happy. "Well Me and Lucy woke up around 11 o'clock and It's 5:57 now" He said pointing at the clock on the wall. " So you been asleep about five in a half hours". "Enough of that can we please get these presents to the guild already, great now it's dark". Gray said pointing towards the window. "Okay let my put my boots and jacket on and let me find my gloves and we can get going". While Natsu was putting on his stuff Happy and Gray we're loading the present in a very large magical box that was floating in meant air and Natsu joined in with them . "Well that's the last of it let's getting going. Natsu grab the house keys that Lucy left on the dinning room table for Natsu to lock up everything when their done.

"Wow I've haven't seen so many lights on in so many houses. "Of course Natsu it's Christmas eve remember". There was laughter and music coming from all the house and there were even people outside playing in the snow and having a goodtime with their love ones. " I wonder what it feels like". Gray turned not Natsu and said "What does what feel like".Natsu was looking over at a family building an snowman." To have an family" Gray was surprised what Natsu had and was silent and wide-eyed the he'd laugh. "Natsu...what the heck are you talking about...Me, Erza, Happy, Lucy and everyone else in the guild is your family". "Ai" said Happy fly around Natsu and Gray and land on top of the floating box of present that was floating between Natsu and Gray. "I no...but... sometimes ...I wonder... what my parents were like...". Gray kinda understand what Natsu was saying cause he miss the feeling of having an his own family. "Finally here" Gray pushed open the gulid doors, music, laughter, smell of really good food made both of them filled with joy. "Hey you guys, your finally here" said Mirajane as she clapped her hands together. "I'll take the presents you guys go get something to eat we'll open presents in a few minutes". "All right" All three of them went the table full of food and grabbed everything in their sight. "Where's Lucy" Nastu asked Happy as he sat his plate full of food down on the table across from Macao. "Why so you can tell her much you love her". Natsu choked on food after Macao comment. "W-what no I just wondering where she is and plus we're just friends" Natsu said blushing a little. "Natsu I seen the way you look at Lucy time to time". Natsu cocked his lefted eyebrow and leaned forward over the table. "What you tryin' to say old man" Macao sipped his beer and sat it back down on the table. "One, don't call me old ; Two, I can tell you want to be more than Lucy friend; Three, when was you going to tell me you and Happy are homeless". "Who told you that" Natsu said in a low whisper like tune. "I over heard Lucy telling Mirajane about it and know you damn well sometime ever happens to you like that you can come to me Natsu or anyone else in the guild...we're family after all. "I know that but sometimes I feel like I ask for too much". For some reason Macao wanted to cry "Natsu...". "Time to open presents everybody" Mirajane shouted with joy in her voice. Everyone gathered around the very large Christmas tree, everyone sat in a circle which was an Christmas tradition. "Okay all the presents are in alphabetical order by first nae...so the first one go to Alzack". Natsu looked around for Lucy but she was no where in sight.

Everyone got their presents. Happy got a life time supplies of different kind of dry and canned fish, Gray got bunch of shirts, Erza gotten weapons, sweaters, and many other stuff, and Natsu got a bunch of stuff he really didn't need but one gifted he really loved was the jacket that Macao got for him. "Go ahead try it on to see it fits" It was an bomber jacket that had spray painted hip-hop graffiti art of an dragon on the back of it and had his name written across the left breast of front of it. "Thanks Macao" he ran over and gave Macao an giant bear hug. "Okay...you...can...let go of me..I...can't breathe. Natsu release Macao "Hey Natsu there's your lady friend". Natsu turned around and saw Lucy walking towards him. "Hey Natsu can I talk to you in private" Lucy asked as she pointed up stirs towards the balcony. "Sure" he walked with Lucy up stirs. "Go get him tiger". Macao shouted from below.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy and Natsu was both standing next to each other on the balcony. "The snow and the moon is so beautiful". Lucy had an smile on her face looking up at the night sky full of stars while snow was slowly falling down. "It is beautiful". Lucy looked over at Natsu wondering what the heck he been drinking cause the Natsu she knows what even say such a thing like that , but she gave him an warm smile that made Natsu blushed. "You know you didn't have to tell Mirajean about my business" He said as he looked up at the sky hypnotized by the moon beauty. "She already kinda knew because she said you and Happy been spending the night here in the guild alot and when she mention about it and kinda slip out my mouth" Lucy giggled weakly hoping Natsu wasn't mad at her. "Your not mad at me right...if you are I'm sorry...". It was silences between them until Natsu broke it. "Have you ever thought of me more as an friend" Lucy a and speechless and didn't know what to say. "W-W-W-W WHAT!...hmmm...to be truthful...sometimes... I do... but you probably think of me as an sister or an cousin... something like that" Lucy said with an big smile that was stuck on her face. "I don't see you as my sister or cousin..." Natsu looked down from the moon and turned to look at Lucy making her blush like crazy as she notice how close she was to his face. "N-Natsu what all of this coming from". Natsu cupped his hand aside of Lucy face and looked deep into her eyes. "Lucy I know who think I'm an clueless idoit but I'm not even dough... I can be some times". Natsu lean in closer to Lucy face making Lucy uncomtorble and blush. "I know one thing I'm not clueless about and do you know what that is Lucy...". Lucy heart was racing not wanting to guess what going to happen next. "N-no what is it Natsu" Natsu gave Lucy his notorious smile. "Is that... I love you more then an friend Lucy". Natsu reached in his jacket pocket. "Merry Christmas Lucy" Natsu said with pure joy in his voice as he handed her an golden box. "N-Natsu you know you don't have to give me anything for Christmas". Lucy blushed, it felt like an dream to her but it was like she'll never wake up from it and she didn't wanted it to end, ever. "Open it" Natsu grind ear to ear, Lucy open the beautiful golden box, wants she looked to see what was inside it she broke down in tears it was the necklace she told Natsu when they we're both walking past the jewelry store an few months back.

**(Flashback)****, **_"Look Natsu"."Look at what Luc"."The necklace in the window...it's so beautiful ...to bad it 's worth 992,ooo jewels which I don't have...I can barely pay my rent..._ _but I'll work very hard to get that necklace even if I have to work three jobs I'll get that necklace"_._"What ever you say Luc". _ It was an heartshape necklace with multi-color diamonds going around in an swirl in the middle. "Natsu...it's so beautiful I don't know what to say" Natsu wiped away Lucy tears. "I actually forgot all about the necklace you was talking so much about ...until one day I was walking past the jewel shop and it caught my eye...when I saw the colors it remind me of the Zodiac Spirits you have then it started to remind me of you...and I start to remember how much you was talking about it...and I thought... you know...you'll like it as an Christmas present". "But Natsu...how could you afford it". Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "I used all my savings...including my rent money". Lucy cried harder feeling guilty that she is the reason that him and Happy are homeless. "Lucy don't cry" Natsu pulled Lucy against his body and kissed her deeply. "Lucy...I love" he pulled her into another kiss and she kissed him back. "Natsu" she was going to kiss him again then she remember something she had for him. "Oh yeah I almost forgot" She pulled out an small red box and handed it to Natsu. Natsu open the box and there were two sets of keys. "Whats this" Lucy looked at Natsu and said "Its the keys to your new apartment right across from mines". Natsu began to cry "Lucy...I'll get 3,4,or 5 jobs to pay for your rent to repay you... been so good to me since the day we meet and I was to much an moron to see it and...and". Before he can finish what he was about to say Lucy kissed him. "Natsu you don't have to do that". Two pulled into another deep long kiss that last for 10 minutes. "Told you those two would get together, buy up Makarov " Macao said has he held out his hand. "I'll pay you tommorow" the old wizaed groaned. Everyone in the guild was standing in the balcony doorway cheering and Mirajane was taking pictures. "Okay leave these two love birds alone" Gray said as he waved everyone back into the guild. _"She could have been mine" _Gray said under his breathe lowly looking down at the ground with tears of the corner of his eyes as he walked back in the guild with the other behind guild members. "How long have they been standing there". Lucy asked very curious "Who knows...have you open your locket yet". "Locket" Lucy didn't know the necklacee was an locket. She open it music began the play and inside it said _**"**__**My Love For You Well Never Die". **_ "This music...I know this song and know all the lyrics to it". "Really how about you sing it" Lucy blushed. "I'm not an good singer". "Come sing for meeee...please" Natsu gave her most warmest smile he ever gave her. "Okay"

_"There used be a graying tower alone on the sea..." _

_"You became the light on the dark side of me..."._  
_"Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill"._  
_"But did you know,"_  
_"That when it snows",_  
_"My eyes become large and_  
_The light that you shine can be seen."_  
_"Baby,"_  
_"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray."_  
_"Ooh,_  
_The more I get of you,_  
_The stranger it feels, yeah."_  
_"And now that your rose is in bloom"._  
_"A light hits the gloom on the gray."_  
_"There is so much a man can tell you,"_  
_"So much he can say"._  
_"You remain,_  
_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby"_  
_"To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny."_  
_"Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?"_  
_"But did you know,"_  
_"That when it snows,"_  
_"My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen."_  
_"Baby,"_  
_"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray."_  
_"Ooh, the more I get of you_  
_The stranger it feels, yeah"_  
_"Now that your rose is in bloom."_  
_"A light hits the gloom on the gray,"_  
_"I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,"_  
_"I've been kissed by a rose"_  
_I"'ve been kissed by a rose on the gray,"_  
_"...And if I should fall along the way"_  
_"I've been kissed by a rose"_  
_...been kissed by a rose on the gray."_  
_"There is so much a man can tell you,_  
_"So much he can say."_  
_"You remain"_  
_"My power, my pleasure, my pain."_  
_"To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah_  
_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby."_  
_"But did you know,"_  
_"That when it snows,"_  
_"My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen."_  
_Baby,"_  
_"I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray."_  
_"Ooh, the more I get of you"_  
_"The stranger it feels, yeah"_  
_"Now that your rose is in bloom,"_  
_"A light hits the gloom on the gray."_  
_"Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray"_  
_"Ooh, the more I get of you"_  
_"The stranger it feels, yeah"_  
_"And now that your rose is in bloom"_  
_"A light hits the gloom on the gray"_

"Sorry Natsu I got carried away" she said a little embarrassed. "Are you kiddy your an amazing singer, I can listen you sing all day!". Lucy and two kissed once more. She broke the kissed finished the lyrics.

_"Now that your roses have bloom...a light hits an gloom...on the...gray..."_

Both of them walked back into the guild holding hands. Months later the two are married and moved into an large house that they can afford also happily married and they have an little bun baking in the oven who they going to name after Lucy late father, Jude .

Sorry for spelling errors and mess ups , but another then that, Happy Thanks Giving and Merry Christmas.

The song Lucy was singing was by Seal-"Kiss from an Rose" ~Bye-bye


End file.
